Knives out
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: Dos almas que el destino decidió juntar en un momento sin apuros. Dos almas con pasados distintos pero con un dolor grande en el pecho. Ambos, su mejor remedio. [Ligero OOC. Lemmon]
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

Knives out.

by Girl of the Daarkness [LMG]

Prólogo.

Unos tiros se empezaron a escuchar al fondo de aquel abandonado edificio. El Capitán de la policía corría lo más rápido que podía detrás de uno de los mayores criminales que había en la ciudad de Konoha. El capitán, con pistola en mano, corría detrás de su enemigo y éste paró al no tener salida en el cuarto que él conocía perfectamente. Allí vivía con su pequeña de 7 años durante semanas, después del fallecimiento de su esposa.

El capitán sonrió al ver que éste se había quedado sin salida, como un ratón en su jaula. Ya no podía escapársele jamás.

-Ríndete ya. Sabías que llegaría esto, pero vaya que tardo. –dijo el capitán. El enemigo sonrío, tenía la jodida razón.

\- ¿Debería hacer un último intento, no cree, _Capitán_?

-No. –dijo el capitán mientras caminaba muy lentamente en el corredor que llegaba a la habitación sola en la cual estaba. El criminal sacó de su bolsillo trasero la pequeña arma que portaba, jamás dejaría que estos hijos de puta se satisficieran y él mismo verse caer ante ellos. Sólo lo haría él, nadie más. La apuntó a su cabeza. El capitán lo miró asombrado.

-Tranquilo, baja el arma. –dijo el Capitán aun apuntándolo.

-Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. –Volteó hacia la izquierda y susurró unas palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas por el Capitán.

Un tiro directamente en la cabeza.

El capitán no creía que lo había hecho. Los policías llegaron en segundos.

El arma del criminal jamás fue encontrada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

 **K** nives **o** ut.

 _by Girl of the Daarkness [LMG]_

 **Capítulo I.**

 _18 años después._

Camino algo apresurada por las calles de Konoha, llegaba tarde. Trabajo en una pequeña empresa de ropa llamada " _Orbis_ ". Sólo fotografío a las modelos con la ropa independiente de la empresa. Entraba a las 8 de la mañana, pero la sesión la tenía a las 10, podía desayunar ahí mismo con la barrita que había traído de mi departamento.

Llegué abriendo la puerta y fui directo a mi espacio. Había arreglado todo antes de salir ayer así que todo estaba limpio. Me senté en mi escritorio y saqué mi barrita de manzana de la mi bolsa. Le di algunas mordidas mientras veía las fotos de la sesión de ayer de la laptop de la empresa. Era una chica francesa, llena de problemas y con una autoestima muy alta.

Después de editar las últimas fotos de la modelo francesa fui a la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki, quien era el editor de ésta y un gran amigo mío, de hecho, él fue quien me consiguió este empleo. Sabía de mi pasión por la fotografía desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y al ver los problemas de dinero que tenía decidió ayudarme.  
Toqué la puerta dos veces, la abrí y asomé mi pequeña cabeza.

-Buenos días, Naruto, ¿puedo pasar?

\- ¡Claro, Sakura-chan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué pasó? –dijo mientras volvía a mirar su laptop. Entré y me situé enfrente de su escritorio. Le estiré la mano con la memoria USB donde estaban todas las fotos.

\- ¿Son las de ayer? Gracias. –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la memoria y la insertaba en su laptop.

-De nada, espero que sean buenas. –dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Siempre lo son, Sakura-chan! –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa enorme que pronto se desvaneció poco a poco. - ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien, no es la primera vez que pierdo a alguien. –Naruto me miró confuso y con tristeza. No sabía mucho acerca de mí, era demasiado cerrada y siempre portaba una sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien, justo como en éste momento. –Tengo que ir al estudio, te veo de rato.

Salí de la oficina del rubio con un semblante apagado. Había recordado aquel horrible momento que marcó mi infancia para siempre y que jamás podré olvidarlo. Pero mi más reciente pérdida fue la de mi madre adoptiva, Sakami. Había muerto hace unas semanas en un accidente automovilístico, aunque la ambulancia llegó rápido su corazón dejó de latir antes de llegar al hospital. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo, sin nadie en mi jodida vida.

Vaya vida que me había tocado.

 **2**

La sesión había terminado desde hace poco, era una chica de Konoha, no pasaba de los 15 pero lucía muy grande. Contaba que le gustaba mucho ser modelo y que soñaba eso desde pequeña, pero a su padre no le gustaba que lo fuera. Hizo que recordara a mi padre, un hombre loco y deprimente. Me partía el corazón recordarlo, pero era inevitable.

Después del trabajo decidí ir por un café en la cafetería que estaba en la otra esquina, ahí sabían deliciosos. Ya empezaba a hacer frío en las noches y eso me fascinaba. Me encanta el frío, usar suéter y estar acobijada en casa, el verano no me gustaba para nada, me traía malos recuerdos.

Entré a la cafetería y estaba algo vacía, eso me alegró. Me gustaba mucho porque lucía muy antigua, tenía cuadros colgados de pinturas realmente hermosas, desnudos, paisajes y alguna que otra aludiendo al café. Mis ojos pasaron de las paredes a unos ojos que ya estaban viéndome a lo lejos, algo que me sorprendió. Unos ojos realmente atrapantes, negros, profundos… misteriosos.

\- ¿Señorita? –me llamó la chica que atendía con una sonrisa. La miré saliendo del trance de aquellos ojos y me acerqué a ella algo lento.

-Buenas tardes, me das un café normal, por favor. –pedí con una sonrisa gentil.

Mientras hacían mi pedido, me senté en una mesa para dos que estaba sola y sentía a esos pozos negros tratando de perforarme. Tal vez era yo, tal vez no me estaba mirando y sólo me quedé con la impresión de sus ojos; sólo había una manera de saberlo. Disimuladamente voltee y él estaba viéndome como antes. Me pregunto si me ha seguido la mirada hasta cuando pedí mi café. En cuanto lo miré volteó hacia su celular. Por instinto voltee hacia el frente y la señorita ya me estaba mirando. Me puse de pie, fui por mi café y le dediqué una última mirada a aquel atractivo extraño que no me miraba en ese trayecto. Al salir, él me miró una última vez.

Sólo podía quedarme con esos pequeños momentos, no podía quedarme con alguien. Por más que quisiera lo terminaré perdiendo.

Llegué a casa con medio café y con muchos malos recuerdos en mente. Tantas pérdidas, tanta tristeza. Caminé hacia mi cuarto y de una caja saqué una pequeña mochila de niña, algo vieja y empolvada. Saqué algunas muñecas que eran especiales y otras cosas que tenía desde pequeña. Tomé el objeto que siempre estuvo ahí y que no había visto por años.

-Padre… -susurré mirando aquella arma que descansaba en mis frágiles manos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Si les ha gustado por favor háganmelo saber, por favor, eso es muy importante para mí. Un saludo.  
Atte. Girl of the Daarkness.


End file.
